Losing Grip
by Kay-san1ShinomoriMiyu
Summary: The Akobeko has a Kareoke Night. Misao sings Losing Grip(by avril). How will Aoshi react? Misao's getting closer to an old friend, but just how close are they getting? sou-kun and misao-chan forever!
1. Losing Grip

Kay-san: Konnichiwa minna-san! This is my second attepmpt at a Rurouni Kenshin fic, and hopefully it will get more reviews   
  
then my other one. This will be kinda in modern times so they have phones and stuff, ok? It is also my second songfic.   
  
And much better layout than the other, i can guarantee. Well wish me luck cuz here we go! this'll be one heck of a ride!  
  
"What? Really? Yes, We'll be there! Ok, see u there!"Kaoru hung up the phone with Tae, who had just informed her that tomorro  
  
night the Akobeko would have its first official Kareoke Night. It was tomorrow night, and started at 5, ending at midnight.  
  
It just so happened that Misao and Aoshi would be coming later today, so they could come too.  
  
*KOARU'S P.O.V.*  
  
It's dinner time now, and everyone's here. I think it's a good time to tell everyone about Kareoke Night. "Minna-san, i have   
  
an announcement"i say loudly to get everyone's attention. "What is it Kaoru-san?"Misao asked. "Tae is having a kareoke night   
  
tomorro and i was wondering if u all wanted to come"i announced.  
  
*MISAO'S P.O.V.*  
  
Kareoke? This is perfect. "Hai Kaoru-san, I'll come"i say with a smile. This is exactly what i need. I can't wait.  
  
*NORMAL POV***  
  
"Hai I'll come, that i will!"came Kenshin's cheerful reply. Yahiko and Sano agreed as well. Aoshi still hadn't said a word.   
  
"Will u join us Aoshi-dono?"asked Kenshin. "Please Aoshi-sama? Will u come?"said Misao with an almost pleading look. Finally   
  
Aoshi gave a slight nod to indicate that he would join them.  
  
~*~*~NEXT DAY, AROUND 4:30~*~*~  
  
"Ok, ready to go sing Misao-san?"Kaoru asked her younger friend. Kaoru had on a simple dress decorated with cherry blossoms.   
  
The sleeves were transparent kind of material. Her midnight black hair had red ribbons tied in, and a cherry blossom behind   
  
her left ear. The rest of her hair cascaded down her back.  
  
Misao was wearing a navy blue sleevless dress that had a tie around her waist that was crulean blue. Her hair was in its   
  
usual braid, only some ribbons matching her dress tied in. She had some earings, a necklace, and some braclets on that were   
  
all gold. With a sigh, Misao says"Hai Kaoru-san, I'm ready. Let's go". By now she has put on her usual smile.  
  
The whole gang walked through the streets, minus Sano who was riding over on his motorcycle(i always thought he should have   
  
one). When they got there, a small crown was already starting to gather inside. Tae walked on the stage and asked who would   
  
like to go first. Many people raised their hands. Tae said everyone who wanted to sing, sign the song and their name on the   
  
paper. Misao and Kaoru and many others signed up.  
  
*MISAO'S P.O.V.*  
  
It was around 10 when Tae announced Misao would be singing next. "Go Misao!"her friends cheered. Misao walked onto stage,   
  
took a deep breath, and waited for the music to start.  
  
"are u aware of what  
  
u make me feel, baby  
  
right now i feel invisible to u  
  
Like im not real  
  
Don't u feel me lock  
  
my arms around u  
  
Why'd u turn away  
  
Here's what i have to say  
  
I was left to cry there  
  
Waiting outside there  
  
Grinning with a lost stare  
  
that's when i decided  
  
Why should i care  
  
cuz u werent there  
  
when i was scared  
  
i was so alone  
  
you need to listen  
  
im startin to trip  
  
im losin my grip  
  
and im in this alone  
  
am i just some chick  
  
u place beside u  
  
to take somebody's place  
  
when u turn around  
  
can u recognise my face  
  
u used to loveme  
  
u used to hug me  
  
but that wasnt the case  
  
everything wasn't ok  
  
I was left to cry there  
  
waiting outside there  
  
grinning with a lost stare  
  
that's when i decided  
  
Why should i care  
  
cuz u werent there  
  
when i was scared  
  
i was so alone  
  
u need to listen  
  
i'm startin to trip  
  
i'm losing my grip  
  
and im in this thing alone  
  
Crying out loud  
  
I'm crying out loud  
  
Crying out loud  
  
I'm crying out loud  
  
Open ur eyes  
  
Open up wide  
  
I was left to cry there  
  
waiting outside there  
  
grinning with a lost stare  
  
that's when i decided  
  
Why should i care  
  
cuz u werent there  
  
when i was scared  
  
i was so alone  
  
u need to listen  
  
i'm startin to trip  
  
i'm losing my grip  
  
and im in this thing alone"  
  
By the end, i could feel the tears, hear them hitting the ground like a million stones of hail. Quikly i replaced the mic and  
  
ren from the stage. Ran from the Akobeko. Ran from Aoshi-sama. I knew Kaoru and Kenshin and everyone was calling to me, but i  
  
didn't hear what they said. i just kept running blindly.   
  
All of a sudden two hands gripped my shoulders tightly. "Misao"said a voice sternly. I was afraid to look up, afraid that   
  
they'd be mad with me. I just wanted to leave everything behind, to forget aoshi and everything to do with him. but i knew   
  
it wasnt possible. SLowly, cautiously, i looked up, into amber eyes.  
  
I gasped. "H-himora-san!"i stuttered. "Misao"he said in a deadly whisper. "Misao u can't just give up"he reasoned. After a   
  
moment i said "i just did". "Misao-san, are u really giving up? Giving up on Aoshi-dono? After all these years..."he sighed.  
  
"H-hai"i whispered"He doesn't love me". "Then i wish u luck in finding ur true love. Remember, if u need a place to stay ur   
  
always welcome at the dojo. ja ne"(goodbye). And he walked off, back to the Akobeko. Just like that.  
  
Tears splattered the ground beneath me as i took off at a run again. I went to the nearest apartment building to see if i   
  
could stay there. There was no way i was staying at the dojo. he would definatly look for me there. But it happened that   
  
there was one open apartment for me to stay in. Only one catch......  
  
....I have a roommate. and it's not a girl.  
  
kay-san: bwahahaha! i am evil! only i have absolutely no clue how i should make her roommate act. give me ideas! looks,   
  
personality, characteristics, anything! arigatou! please review! 


	2. I'm with u

kay-san: ohayou gozaimasu minna-san! o-genki desu ka? genki desu. well anyway enough with the smalltalk, here's the next   
  
chappie. but i will forwarn u that i only got so far in planning as her roommate. Here we go, chapter 2! (o i just got an   
  
idea so maybe it will have a bit of a plot^ ^)  
  
Misao walked up to her new apartment and knocked on the door. "Konnichiwa?"she called. When there was no answer, she opened   
  
the door and stepped in. She walked a ways in slowly, calling out"Anyone here?". "Coming!"was her reply. A boy a year or so   
  
older than her, with short black hair, walked into view. "Misao-chan?"He said in a startled voice.  
  
"Soujiro?!"she jumped. She hugged him. "What are u doing here Misao-chan?"he asked. "I'm going to live here"she said with a   
  
hint of saddness in her voice. "ButI thought u were staying at the Aoiya with Aoshi and ur grandfather". "Yes i was, but...".  
  
"Misao-chan? Did something happen with Aoshi?"he asked, frowning slightly. "H-hai"she stuttered, on the verge of tears.  
  
Soujiro walked over and closed the door behind her. "It's alright to cry Misao-chan"he said hugging her. They sat down on the  
  
couch, Misao sobbing and getting Soujiro's shirt wet while he whispered soothig words in her ear. After a while she sat up   
  
and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Goemn. I didn't mean to cry so easily. Oh and i got ur shirt so wet Soujiro. Gomen nasi"   
  
she said sadly. "Douitashimashit Misao-chan"(don't mention it, ur welcome)  
  
"I have to get my stuff from the dojo still, will u help?"she asked quietly. "Sure"he said with a smile. The two walked to   
  
the dojo and slipped in silently, since everyone was most likely back by now. They slipped into the room Misao had stayed in.  
  
Words cannot even discribe how surprised they were at the sight that met their eyes.  
  
Aoshi sat on her futon, apparently meditating there rather than where he did meditate when he was here. "A-aoshi-s-sama?"was   
  
all Misao could say, but he didn't seem to notice them. Misao and Soujiro gathered together Misao's clothes and weapons as   
  
quietly as possible, as not to disturb the man deep in concentration. They knew well that it was never good to interrupt   
  
Aoshi.  
  
Then they slipped out of the room silently as they had come in. And once they did, Aoshi cracked one eye open. He had heard   
  
her slight startled gasp when she entered. She was here with someone else to gather her possesions. That meant she was   
  
moving. But besides the fact, that someone that was here with her was most definatly not female.  
  
Meanwhile, Soujiro and Misao had just gotten back to the appartment. "U may stay here as long as u like Misao-chan. I just   
  
want to help u feel better"Soujiro told the girl. "Arigatou"she whispered. A sudden grumbling made her aware that she hadn't  
  
acctually had dinner yet, and it was nearly midnight. "Would u like something to eat Misao-chan?"Soujiro asked. "Hai, please"  
  
she said quietly.  
  
In about 1/2 an hour, the two teens were sitting on the floor eating noodles and rice, Misao sitting on her knees as a girl   
  
should and Soujiro cross-legged as boys always do. "This is delish!"she said through a mouth-full of noodles. Soujiro had on   
  
one of his usual smiles. After their midnight snack, Soujiro remarked that it was best for misao to "get some rest after such  
  
an eventful evening"as he put it. She put on a pout, saying she wasn't sleepy at all.  
  
"Really now?"he said with an air of mischeive around him, "Then perhaps we can go out and sing kareoke somewhere". "Sure"she   
  
said, hoping to get her point across. So the two ventured around town looking for a kareoke place that might be open. They   
  
soon foud one, and Misao and Soujiro sighed up to sing. Misao was first, and Soujiro was anxious to hear what song she chose.  
  
The music began, and the girl started to sing:  
  
"I'm sitting on the bridge  
  
i'm waiting in the dark  
  
i thought that u'd be here by now  
  
theres nothing but the rain  
  
no footsteps on the ground  
  
i'm listening but there's no sound  
  
isn't anybody trying to find me  
  
wont somebody please come take me home  
  
it's a damn cold night  
  
trying to figure out this life  
  
wont u take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
i dont know who u r but i  
  
i'm with u  
  
i'm looking for a place  
  
i'm searching for a face  
  
is anybody here i know  
  
cause nothing's going right  
  
and everythings a mess  
  
and no one likes to be alone  
  
isn't anybody trying to find me  
  
wont somebody come take me home  
  
its a damn cold night  
  
trying to figure out this life  
  
wont u take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
i dont know who u r but i  
  
i'm with u  
  
i'm with u  
  
everything's so confusing  
  
maybe i'm just out of my mind  
  
yeah yeah....  
  
sn't anybody trying to find me  
  
wont somebody please come take me home  
  
it's a damn cold night  
  
trying to figure out this life  
  
wont u take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
i dont know who u r but i  
  
i'm with u"  
  
she sang with passion, with all her might. and by the time she was done, the place was roaring with cheers. She slipped off   
  
stage feeling better. Next was Soujiro. What would he sing? She was very curious to know. 


	3. It's Gonna Be Me

Fanfiction  
  
Rurouni Kenshin(i don't own Sano-kun or the gang. *sigh*)  
  
I started this on halloween, now it is december 15^ ^;;;)  
  
kay-san: ohayou and konnichiwa minna-san! wow, chapter 3! this is great! i'm getting a chappie written per day! my sister's   
  
coming for a visit today, and it's her birthday! 14! yay! so say happy b-day to her in ur reviews please and thankies! and   
  
happy halloween to u all minna-san! now on with my story. oh i've forgoten to mention i own none of the characters. ^_^  
  
*squeals*i have 2 reviews! i have 2 reviews! arigatou phillip and jenni! Meow! i'm so happy! now onward!  
  
the music started, but Misao didn't recognise it. So she watched patiently, waiting for him to sing. and sing he did!  
  
"u might've been hurt babe  
  
that ain't no lie  
  
u've seen them all come and go, oh  
  
i remember u told me  
  
that it made u believe in  
  
No man, no cry  
  
maybe that's why  
  
Every little thing i do  
  
Never seems enough for u  
  
u don't wanna lose it again  
  
Baby, when u finally  
  
Get to love somebody  
  
Guess What  
  
It's gonna be me  
  
u've got no choice babe  
  
but to move on, yuo know  
  
there ain't no time to waste, 'cause ur just  
  
too blind to see  
  
But in the end it's gonna be me  
  
You can't deny it  
  
So just tell me why  
  
There comes a day  
  
When i'll be the one  
  
You'll see  
  
It's gonna...it's gonna be me  
  
All that i do  
  
is never enought for u  
  
Don't wanna lose it  
  
But i'm not like that  
  
When u finally get to love  
  
Guess what, guess what  
  
Every little thing i do  
  
Never seems enough for u  
  
u don't wanna lose it again  
  
Baby, when u finally  
  
Get to love somebody  
  
Guess What  
  
It's gonna be me  
  
u've got no choice babe  
  
but to move on, you know  
  
there ain't no time to waste, 'cause ur just  
  
too blind to see  
  
But in the end it's gonna be me  
  
You can't deny it  
  
So just tell me why"  
  
As he sang, he looked at Misao once in a while, trying to catch her eye. When he finally did, he noticed the tears in her   
  
eyes. He finished and ran over to her. "Nani desu ka? What's wrong Misao-chan?"he asked worriedly. "W-was that...did u sing   
  
that for me?"she stuttered. He smiled. "What do u think?"he asked.  
  
Unexpectedly, she burst into tears. "M-misao! I-i thought you'd be happy...?"Soujiro stuttered, not sure what had caused his   
  
best friend to get so upset. After a moment, she wiped her eyes and smiled sadly at him. "I am Sou-kun. I am"she said. Though  
  
he wanted a bit more of an explination, Soujiro would let her tell him when she was ready. "M-may we go home now Sou-kun?"  
  
Misao asked. "Hai. Of course Misao-chan"Soujiro smiled.  
  
And so the two walked back to their apartment, hand in hand. Neither noticed the shadow that followed them silently. Together  
  
they walked up the flights of stairs to their apartment, and went inside. When they got in, Soujiro remembered something.   
  
"Misao-chan, since I have only one bed here, I will be sleeping on the couch tonight alright?"He said, knowing she would   
  
protest. "Nani?! No way! You take the bed, I'm the one who came in unexpectedly!"she started. Soujiro sighed. Once Misao had   
  
her mind set on something, she stood hard as a stone, and rarely let up.  
  
"Sou-kun, you listen to me! You are sleeping in that bed!"she kept on going. Knowing this was how she would get her steam out  
  
from earlier events, he let her ramble on. Finally, he spoke up. "But I thought all girls loved sleeping in beds?"he said,   
  
knowing what her answer would be. "Well I'm not 'most girls' Sou-kun!"she pounced on him, insulted. He simply grinned at how   
  
predictable she was(on most occasions). Deciding he had seen enough, the shadow left, back to a certain dojo.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When the shadow was safe back in his room, and alone, only then did he alow himself to ponder the strange feelings he was   
  
encountering. His heart was in pain, as if it had been stabbed with many needles. It had felt like that since Misao sang her   
  
song. When Misao was hurting, Soujiro was the one she went to. Not him. Not him, who he thought she'd always be in love with.  
  
And when she called him "sou-kun", the pain was almost unbearable.  
  
"Poor poor pitiful me  
  
All these feelings won't let me be  
  
God have mercy on me  
  
Poor poor pitiful me"  
  
That was the song that popped into his head. He had to drown out all these feelings, before it got to him. He tookoff to do   
  
some major meditation. 'I don't care if I'm in there all day and all night, I have to get her out of my head. And these   
  
feelings out of my heart'he added without thinking. Instantly he was off to the shrine.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally settling down(and no longer attacking Soujiro), Misao was sitting on the couch resting her head on Soujiro's   
  
shoulder. She let out a light sigh. Soujiro turned his head slightly, looking down at her. "Um, Soujiro?"she whispered. "Yes   
  
Misao-chan?"he replied. "I just wanted to say....thanks. For the song. No one's ever done something like that for me before,   
  
and I didn't know how to react I guess"She tried to explain.  
  
"Hey, what are friends for? You know I'd do anything to cheer   
  
you up Misao-chan"he smiled down at her, and she looked back up. Their eyes locked for a moment, and Misao felt her heart   
  
speed up. It was going a mile a minute before she looked hastily away. "W-well, I'm g-going to bed now, ok? Oyasumi nasai   
  
Sou-kun"she said, heart still moving rapidly.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai Misao-chan!"Soujiro called to her retreating form as he tried to get comfy on the couch.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'W-what is this feeling? Why is my heart going so fast?'Misao wondered. 'I never felt this way before. C-could it be....n-no.  
  
I never felt this way around A-aoshi'she thought. It was still strange to refer to him without the -sama. 'B-but..I don't   
  
love Aoshi anymore. I am over him. He doesn't love me, and so maybe that's what this feeling is afterall'. There. She had   
  
finally admited he didn't love her. And she drifted off with one last thought.  
  
'i wonder if Soujiro feels this way right now...' 


	4. living arragements

Fanfiction  
  
Rurouni Kenshin(i don't own Sano-kun or the gang. *sigh*)  
  
I started this on halloween, now it is december 15^ ^;;;)  
  
kay-san: ohayou and konnichiwa minna-san! wow, chapter 3! this is great! i'm getting a chappie written per day! my sister's   
  
coming for a visit today, and it's her birthday! 14! yay! so say happy b-day to her in ur reviews please and thankies! and   
  
happy halloween to u all minna-san! now on with my story. oh i've forgoten to mention i own none of the characters. ^_^  
  
*squeals*i have 2 reviews! i have 2 reviews! arigatou phillip and jenni! Meow! i'm so happy! now onward!  
  
the music started, but Misao didn't recognise it. So she watched patiently, waiting for him to sing. and sing he did!  
  
"u might've been hurt babe  
  
that ain't no lie  
  
u've seen them all come and go, oh  
  
i remember u told me  
  
that it made u believe in  
  
No man, no cry  
  
maybe that's why  
  
Every little thing i do  
  
Never seems enough for u  
  
u don't wanna lose it again  
  
Baby, when u finally  
  
Get to love somebody  
  
Guess What  
  
It's gonna be me  
  
u've got no choice babe  
  
but to move on, yuo know  
  
there ain't no time to waste, 'cause ur just  
  
too blind to see  
  
But in the end it's gonna be me  
  
You can't deny it  
  
So just tell me why  
  
There comes a day  
  
When i'll be the one  
  
You'll see  
  
It's gonna...it's gonna be me  
  
All that i do  
  
is never enought for u  
  
Don't wanna lose it  
  
But i'm not like that  
  
When u finally get to love  
  
Guess what, guess what  
  
Every little thing i do  
  
Never seems enough for u  
  
u don't wanna lose it again  
  
Baby, when u finally  
  
Get to love somebody  
  
Guess What  
  
It's gonna be me  
  
u've got no choice babe  
  
but to move on, you know  
  
there ain't no time to waste, 'cause ur just  
  
too blind to see  
  
But in the end it's gonna be me  
  
You can't deny it  
  
So just tell me why"  
  
As he sang, he looked at Misao once in a while, trying to catch her eye. When he finally did, he noticed the tears in her   
  
eyes. He finished and ran over to her. "Nani desu ka? What's wrong Misao-chan?"he asked worriedly. "W-was that...did u sing   
  
that for me?"she stuttered. He smiled. "What do u think?"he asked.  
  
Unexpectedly, she burst into tears. "M-misao! I-i thought you'd be happy...?"Soujiro stuttered, not sure what had caused his   
  
best friend to get so upset. After a moment, she wiped her eyes and smiled sadly at him. "I am Sou-kun. I am"she said. Though  
  
he wanted a bit more of an explination, Soujiro would let her tell him when she was ready. "M-may we go home now Sou-kun?"  
  
Misao asked. "Hai. Of course Misao-chan"Soujiro smiled.  
  
And so the two walked back to their apartment, hand in hand. Neither noticed the shadow that followed them silently. Together  
  
they walked up the flights of stairs to their apartment, and went inside. When they got in, Soujiro remembered something.   
  
"Misao-chan, since I have only one bed here, I will be sleeping on the couch tonight alright?"He said, knowing she would   
  
protest. "Nani?! No way! You take the bed, I'm the one who came in unexpectedly!"she started. Soujiro sighed. Once Misao had   
  
her mind set on something, she stood hard as a stone, and rarely let up.  
  
"Sou-kun, you listen to me! You are sleeping in that bed!"she kept on going. Knowing this was how she would get her steam out  
  
from earlier events, he let her ramble on. Finally, he spoke up. "But I thought all girls loved sleeping in beds?"he said,   
  
knowing what her answer would be. "Well I'm not 'most girls' Sou-kun!"she pounced on him, insulted. He simply grinned at how   
  
predictable she was(on most occasions). Deciding he had seen enough, the shadow left, back to a certain dojo.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When the shadow was safe back in his room, and alone, only then did he alow himself to ponder the strange feelings he was   
  
encountering. His heart was in pain, as if it had been stabbed with many needles. It had felt like that since Misao sang her   
  
song. When Misao was hurting, Soujiro was the one she went to. Not him. Not him, who he thought she'd always be in love with.  
  
And when she called him "sou-kun", the pain was almost unbearable.  
  
"Poor poor pitiful me  
  
All these feelings won't let me be  
  
God have mercy on me  
  
Poor poor pitiful me"  
  
That was the song that popped into his head. He had to drown out all these feelings, before it got to him. He tookoff to do   
  
some major meditation. 'I don't care if I'm in there all day and all night, I have to get her out of my head. And these   
  
feelings out of my heart'he added without thinking. Instantly he was off to the shrine.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally settling down(and no longer attacking Soujiro), Misao was sitting on the couch resting her head on Soujiro's   
  
shoulder. She let out a light sigh. Soujiro turned his head slightly, looking down at her. "Um, Soujiro?"she whispered. "Yes   
  
Misao-chan?"he replied. "I just wanted to say....thanks. For the song. No one's ever done something like that for me before,   
  
and I didn't know how to react I guess"She tried to explain.  
  
"Hey, what are friends for? You know I'd do anything to cheer   
  
you up Misao-chan"he smiled down at her, and she looked back up. Their eyes locked for a moment, and Misao felt her heart   
  
speed up. It was going a mile a minute before she looked hastily away. "W-well, I'm g-going to bed now, ok? Oyasumi nasai   
  
Sou-kun"she said, heart still moving rapidly.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai Misao-chan!"Soujiro called to her retreating form as he tried to get comfy on the couch.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'W-what is this feeling? Why is my heart going so fast?'Misao wondered. 'I never felt this way before. C-could it be....n-no.  
  
I never felt this way around A-aoshi'she thought. It was still strange to refer to him without the -sama. 'B-but..I don't   
  
love Aoshi anymore. I am over him. He doesn't love me, and so maybe that's what this feeling is afterall'. There. She had   
  
finally admited he didn't love her. And she drifted off with one last thought.  
  
'i wonder if Soujiro feels this way right now...' 


	5. How do I live?

Kay-san: Minna!! Konnichiwa again! wow, this is my 3rd chapter in two days! I'm on a roll, baby! Hope ya'll enjoy this one!  
  
It almost pained him, refering to their relationship as only 'friends'. And he could see the light dim just ever so slightly   
  
from her eyes too. 'Maybe, just maybe she feels the same way'he smiled. "Well? What do you want to do today Misao-chan?"  
  
Soujiro asked. After a bit of thinking, she jumps up. "Halloween is coming! Let's get some costumes!!"she yells. She was   
  
bounding off toward the door when Soujiro called her.  
  
"Uh, Misao-chan? Don't you think you should change out of your pajamas? Into a kimono?"he had to work hard to keep a straight  
  
face and not blush. Misao sweatdropped and ran into the room to change, blushing furiously. When she came out, Soujiro was   
  
also dressed. "Ready?"he asked, smirking at her. "Hai! Let's go!!"she grabbed his hand and rushed out the door.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few hours later, they had found their costumes. Misao had insisted upon dressing as characters from her favorite show,   
  
Sailor Moon. She would be in a red sailor suit, as Sailor Mars, scout of fire(i thought this fits her well, ne?)and Soujiro,   
  
being a boy, had one choice-Tuxedo Mask. Though he'd prefer his normal attire to the cape and hat, Misao had been insistent.  
  
Now they were back home, and had nothing to do. "Sou-kun, I'm booored"Misao whinned. Soujiro sighed. "You're always bored   
  
Misao-chan"he replied. "Iie! That's not true!!"she cried. "Oh, yes, right. You're only bored 99.9% of the time"He said with   
  
a smirk. "Sou-kun! That's not funny!"Misao glared at him. To prove how funny it was, he laughed happily. She pounced on him.  
  
"Misao!! Let go! You're choking me!"Soujiro managed to say. "Well, for your information, I have thought of something to do"  
  
she said, letting go of him. After he had caught his breath, he asked"What would that be, Misao-chan?". "We can...."she   
  
pasued to see his reaction. "Hai?"good enough. She continued"Go SHOPPING!!!". Soujiro face faulted. "Oro??? We've been shopp-  
  
ing all morning Misao-chan!"Soujiro complained.  
  
"No, not for clothes! I want new kimonos"she said. 'These purple ones remind me too much of Aoshi. I don't want to wear them   
  
anymore'she thought sadly. Putting on a big, fake smile, she dragged her friend to the mall, much to his dismay.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aoshi sighed irritatedly. No matter how much he meditated, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He walked back to the dojo   
  
and turned on the radio they had recently got. The song that came on did nothing to brighten his dark mood, yet he did not   
  
feel like getting up to turn it off.  
  
How do I get through the night without you  
  
If I had to live without you  
  
What kinda life would that be  
  
Oh I need you in my arms, need you to hold  
  
You are my world, my heart, my soul  
  
If you ever leave  
  
baby you would take away  
  
everything good in my life  
  
and tell me now  
  
How do I live without you?  
  
I want to know  
  
How do I breathe without you?  
  
If you ever go  
  
How do I ever, ever survive  
  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live  
  
Without you  
  
There would be no sun in my sky  
  
there would be no love in my life  
  
there'd be no world left for me  
  
And I, baby, I don't know what I would do  
  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
  
Please tell me baby how do I go on  
  
He sighed. Kami-sama must be out to get him, the way that everything that happened reminded him of her. He had thought she'd   
  
always be there waiting for him, he could take his time. That no matter what, she'd love him. Oh how wrong he was. How very,   
  
very wrong.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oooh! I'll try on this one-and this one!-this too"she swept through the isles like a tornado, Soujiro in tow. When she had   
  
finally found all the ones she like, Misao went to a changing room. After a few minutes of waiting, she called out"Sou-kun!   
  
Tell me what you honestly think of each one, ok?". "Hai, of course"he said. And there was a light click, followed by a small   
  
swoosh as the door opened.  
  
Misao was wearing a crimson kimono with cherry blossoms on it and a red obi. "That is very nice, Misao-chan"he said. "Really?  
  
Well I guess I'll show you the next one then Sou-kun"she walked back into the room and a click was heard. "Kimono #2"she   
  
announced before stepping out in a kimono the shade of her hair. A midnight black kimono, obi, and ribbon for her hair as   
  
well. "This one doesn't suit you well, Misao-chan. It's so...evil and depressing. Not at all like you"Soujiro explained.  
  
Once again, Misao changed and came out. This time, she was wearing a sky blue kimono with cloud prints on it and a dark blue   
  
obi. "It is a very pretty kimono Misao-chan. How many more do you have?"Soujiro asked his friend. "Oh, I only have one more   
  
kimono to show you Sou-kun. The rest didn't fit. I'll be back in a minute, k?"She explained. "Ok Misao"he responded.  
  
For the last time, she came out. And Soujiro had to stifle a gasp. The obi was a deep forest green, and a lighter shade for   
  
the fabric of the kimono, which had trees and leaves all over. The leaves appeared to be floating on a non-existant wind.   
  
There was even a deep green ribbon to tie into her braid. The colors brought out her lively green eyes in a spectacular way.   
  
Only when Misao gigled did he come back to reality. "Sou-kun, your jaw is on the ground!"she laughed. Quickly, he looked at   
  
the floor below him, causing another fit of giggles from Misao. "So?"Misao asked. "So what?"Soujiro said. "So what do you   
  
think of this kimono?"Misao said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Since when did shopping become social?"  
  
muttered Soujiro. "That is a lovely kimono Misao-chan. It brings out your eyes. You should get it"Soujiro smiled.  
  
Misao's face lit in a grin and she grabbed another three of this type of kimono. "Ok, I'm set"she said, dragging Soujiro to   
  
the counter after she had changed into her original outfit. "Arigato for all your help Sou-kun!"Misao smiled at him. 


	6. halloween

Fanfiction  
  
Kay-san: Yeah, so what if this is two months late, ok? I thought this'd be a good way to get the story flowing. Enjoy!  
  
A week later, it was Halloween. "Sou-kun! Let's go trick-or-treating!!"Misao cried with joy. "Hurry! Put on your costume!".   
  
And so, 10 minutes later, the pair was out the door. They had gone down a few blocks when they heard a fimiliar voice.  
  
"Misao-chan!"came a female voice. "Kaoru-chan?"Misao called as Koaru ran up to her. Kaoru was dressed as Sakura and Kenshin   
  
came up behind carrying two bags of candy, dressed as Li. (card captor sakura if you didn't know)  
  
Sano came behind them dressed as Spike Speigel(cowboy bebop) with Yahiko in tow. The samarai-to-be was decced out as Tenchi   
  
Muyo, Tsubame(as Princess Sasami)at his side. Misao laughed at the sight of them all. It was quite a site, the group of them.  
  
Behind them came a reluctant Aoshi, to her surprise. He had no costume, and had no clue how he had gotten dragged into this.   
  
--Aoshi's POV----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"A-aoshi?"Misao questined. He flinched. She had never refered to him without the -sama unless she was horribly angry. It   
  
really was too late. "Aoshi?"she asked again, closer. He continued to walk, knowing they were all watching him. "Aoshi?"she   
  
asked one more time, yet still he said nothing. He flinched only slightly this time, though the ex-hitokiri noticed, he knew.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Aoshi?"she asked for the third time, and still no reply. Her eyes began to tear. "S-sou-kun, I-i'd like to go home now   
  
onegai"She whispered. "Let's go"he said, putting an arm around her shoulder reasuringly. They got about a few blocks away   
  
from the group before Misao's tears started falling. "Shhh...it's ok Misao-chan"he whispered. They got into the apartment and   
  
sat down on the couch.  
  
She clung to his shirt and sobbed. All Soujiro could do was whisper to her that it would be alright. After a half hour she   
  
started to talk. "H-he didn't answer. W-why didn't he answer me? I t-thought...I thought...."She managed before she broke   
  
down into tears again. He held her close. "It's alright. Everything will be alright Misao. Shhhh"Soujiro said. "I thought   
  
he'd come after me, Sou-kun. I thought...I thought he might love me, and when I left I thought he tell me. He doesn't love me  
  
does he?"she whimpered.  
  
"Misao-chan, there's a reason for everything. If he loves you, he'll say something"Soujiro tried to calm her. She only cried  
  
harder. "He never said anything when I was with the Oniwabanshuu. He never said anything when we lived with grandpa. He   
  
never said anything, ever. I-i tried so hard, and he doesn't love me"she cried. When she finally calmed down, he said"Misao-  
  
chan, you should get a drink. You're hurting your voice. Come on, let's get some dinner too, alright?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After a pizza and rice and coke too, Misao was feeling much better. It was rather late, and she was tired, but insisted upon   
  
staying to watch tv for "just a little longer". She barley made it through the second episode before drifting off to dream-  
  
land. Her eyes closed, and slowly she fell from her sitting position. Misao slid down the back of the couch and ended up lay-  
  
ing with her head in Soujiro's lap. 


	7. Lost and Found

Fanfiction.net  
  
Losing Grip-A Sappy Romance of when friendship goes too far  
  
Chapter 7-Lost and Found  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I own nothing but the story.  
  
Kay-san: Wasn't that last chapter adorably sad? He didn't answer! Poor Misao. Aoshi's so mean, that he is! But she fell   
  
asleep laying with her head in Sou-kun's lap! can anyone say KAWAII! *winks* onward and forward with chaos, heartbreak, and   
  
romance all rolled into one little fic!  
  
Misao woke up in the bed, the sun shinning down on her. Misao got out of bed and started putting on her clothes. The memories  
  
of the night before crept into her mind, and a single tear rolled down her face. "Aoshi...."she whispered. Just then, the   
  
door opened. "Misao instantly snapped out of her moment. "Eek! Sou-kun!!"she cried. He quickly turned on his heals and walked  
  
back out of the room, blushing furiously. Inside the room, Misao finished dressing all the while her face a shade of red   
  
nearly as dark as Kenshin's hair(my friend always say when we're blushing we must be as red as Kenshin's hair^ ^)  
  
She stepped out of the room in search of her housemate. She found him setting the table, preparing for-"Lunch time, Misao-  
  
chan"he said. "L-lunch?! How long did I sleep?"she yelled, surprised. "Well the crying must have taken a lot of energy out of  
  
you. It's almost noon"she said with a grin. She blinked. "What are you smiling about?!"she growled. (*sigh*he's ALWAYS   
  
smiling, Misao). "N-nothing..."she whispered, hoping to clam her.  
  
"Don't u say that! Tell me!"she yelled at him. "Um, er..."he stuttered. He couldn't tell her what he was smiling about, she'd  
  
kill him! "Yes...?"she said, putting on an almost innocent look. ALMOST. "I-i, um...you...er....shouldn't sleep in white   
  
nightgowns if you are going to cry for two hours..."he said sheepishly. She looked at him with flames in her eyes.  
  
"Sou-kun *heart*"she said,"C'mere"she motioned with her finger. Slowly, he took a step forward. "H-hai, M-misao-chan?"he   
  
asked. "Don't...you...know...how to...KNOCK?!". He fell over, twitching. She helped him up. "Sorry about getting your outfit   
  
wet with all my crying last night, Sou-kun"she said as if nothing had happened. He twitched again. 'Girls are so confusing'he  
  
thought'Esspecially this little weaslegirl'. He laughed at the nickname.  
  
"What's so funny, Sou-kun?"she asked sweetly, her voice giving off that 'sweet as sugar' sound. "Oh, just remembering when   
  
Kaoru had once hit Yahiko over the head with her bokken for not doing his chores"he said. 'Good answer'she thought. He knew   
  
just about anything else he might have said could end up with him in a cast.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After lunch, they wandered around town for a bit. "Oh, Sou-kun! A kareoke bar!"Misao squealed(they seem to go there a lot,   
  
ne?). "Alright, but just for a bit"Soujiro smiled at the happy girl. She was so child-like, yet she was also so grownup. He   
  
walked in after her, and she sang a song.(i wrote it. no copying without my permission and giving me gredit!)  
  
"I may be young  
  
I may be small  
  
I may not know  
  
what you know  
  
But I know  
  
What it feels like  
  
When love is found...  
  
..and love is lost  
  
Lost and Found  
  
People say that  
  
things are lost and found  
  
I think it's the other way 'round  
  
I found love  
  
When I met him  
  
I lost love  
  
When he moved away  
  
Now I found you  
  
And I know Love  
  
Is a wonderful gift  
  
Please don't leave me  
  
Like he did  
  
Don't be like him  
  
Don't break my heart"  
  
She hopped down from the stage. "'Kay, let's go somewhere else now Sou-kun!"she said with a smile. Soujiro was starting to   
  
think that her calling him 'sou-kun' might acctually mean something.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misao woke up, grinning. She snuck out of bed and out to the couch, where her "Sou-kun" was sleeping peacefully. "Soujiro..."  
  
she whispered,"Oh Sou-kun...". Still, he didn't stir. "ONE WEEK TIL CHRISTMAS!!!"she screamed, pure joy evident in her voice.  
  
Soujiro, on the other hand, had rocketed a few feet in the air, gravity taking its toll just before his head went through the  
  
ceiling. He rubbed the back of his head. "Christmas?"he repeated, confused.  
  
"It's a western holiday! People put up a pine tree in their house, decorate it with 'ornaments', round balls with pretty   
  
patterns on them, and hang 'mistletoe' all over from the ceiling"she informed,"And you bake lotsa cookies, and open all your   
  
presents on Christmas, December 25!". Soujiro blinked. Misao pulled out a huge book called"Everything you'll ever need to   
  
know about CHRISTMAS". "Read"she instructed.  
  
An hour later, Soujiro was done reading and Misao was dressed in one of her new green kimonos. "C'mon, Sou-kun! We have so   
  
much to do! And in only a week, too!"she cried.(Off to shop for everything they needed for Christmas....what disaster awaits   
  
us?)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Christmas Tree....check!....Ornaments....check!....Gingerbread Cookie Cutters....check!....boxes, bows, wrapping paper, and   
  
gift tags.....check, check, check, and check!"she grinned as she scanned her list. "We have everything we need-"she gasped,  
  
"We forgot the mistletoe!". Soujiro held up a large clump of green. "No we didn't"he said. And if she had looked close   
  
enough, she'd have noticed the slight pink tint on his cheeks.  
  
"Ok, let's go decorate!"she smiled, skipping along to the house, Soujiro in tow carring a fair load of boxes. When they got   
  
home, they hung mistletoe, set up the tree, decorated it, and such. Both had one thing on their mind. Christmas presents.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'I wonder what she'd like for Christmas...maybe a kimono? but she just got new ones....'he sighed. She was also having   
  
trouble. 'What would Sou-kun like? Aoshi was always happy with a bag of tea, no matter what the reason he was getting it...'.  
  
She sighed. She didn't know what to get for him. "Sou-kun?"she called. "Hai, Misao-chan?"he replied. "Um, I have some shopp-  
  
ing to do..."she said. "Um, yes, me too..."he said. They left for town, and went their seprate ways.  
  
--Soujiro's POV--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Up and down the isles of stores, looking in shop windows, I searched high and low for the perfect gift for Misao. What would   
  
she like? It has to be something special, something that clearly radiates originality and beauty. I looked at a karaoke   
  
machine. She might like that...but oh, it cost so much! a hundred-thousand yen! That was a bit much for something that adds   
  
to your electrical bills too.  
  
Those hair clips are very pretty...maybe she would like one of those? No, they were way too big. Besides, she never wore her   
  
hair down, so she wouldn't be able to wear them anyway. Wait, what was that?! It's perfect! Hai, this just has Misa written   
  
all over it. I'd better get this wrapped...  
  
--Misao's POV----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What would Sou-kun like? Maybe some new clothes? No, boys don't worry about things like that...(*listening to Losing Grip*   
  
lol. what did ya think I'd be listenin' to?). I saw a lovely sheath for a sword, with a lovely pattern of sakura blossoms   
  
flowing in the wind. I picked it up. "Maybe he wouldlike this...?"I wondered. Then I looked down at where I had taken it from  
  
and saw the perfect gift. "He'll love it!" I squealed. People stared at me, but I didn't care. I hurriedly paid for it and   
  
ran back home.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Soujiro just finished setting Misao's present under the tree when the door opened. "Eee!"she squealed, hiding the present   
  
behind her back. Soujiro quickly left the room and she wrapped it in a long, flat box with tree-print wrapping paper and a   
  
lovely green bow. 'I hope he likes it...'she thought.  
  
--1 Week Later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misao stretched and yawned. She rubbed her eyes, and pulled the covers back over her eyes. "Misao-chan, wake up..."came a   
  
soft voice. "Misao..."he said. She turned away, hugging the blankets close. *SWOOSH!*he pulled the blankets away from her.  
  
She screamed. "SOUJIRO! Ome o korosu!!"she yelled. She had slept, once again, in a thin white nightgown, the blankets(like,   
  
10 of them)were enough to keep her warm.  
  
"Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen"he repeated over and over, trying to calm her. Steam came out of her ears. "First,  
  
GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"she yelled. He scurried out, very frightened. ex-Jupan Gatana member or not, a pissed off Misao was a   
  
force to be reckoned with. She dressed quickly, then walked out to face her roommate. Regardless of age, height, and   
  
strength, she could beat him up when she was pissed. And boy was she pissed.  
  
She took a step forward, flames in her eyes. Soujiro's eyes widened. Another step forward, he stepped back. And again. And   
  
again. His back hit the door. Trapped, no escape. He panicked. And in his panick, he looked up, as if a hole would appear   
  
and suck him up. And above him, what did he see?(take a guess)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*grins* aren't I so mean? don't worry, I'll work on the next chapter right away. Hope ya'll liked that! wow, time goes by   
  
very fast in this fic... 


	8. Complicated

Fanfiction.net  
  
Losing Grip-A Sappy Romance of when friendship goes too far  
  
Chapter 8-COmplicated  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I own nothing but the story.  
  
Kay-san: Ok, it is officially the 22nd! and it is officially 3 days til Christmas! And this is officially the 8th chapter of   
  
this fic! *grins* and cuz I took suck good care of my teeth, as promised, my dentist payed for me to get a free manicure   
  
today! *looks at nails* pretty....they're purple with white stencils on them of different Christmas-related things. A tree,   
  
a star, a candle, a present, and ornament, a stocking, bells, and a candycane(there's 3 stars). and sparkles too! Well onward  
  
and forawrd with chaos, romance, and heartbreak again!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misao walked forward, ready to attack Soujiro. Forget "christmas spirit"! He was gonna pay for that! But she didn't get a   
  
chance to kill him as she had planned(technically, she hadn't been planning to kill him. Just injure him severly as a warn-  
  
ing). Misao stopped dead in her tracks when Soujiro leaned forward, staring straight at her, and not looking scared at all.   
  
'What? What is he doing?!'she thought, getting scared now.  
  
He kissed her, then pulled away. He closed his eyes and waited for a slap, a punch, something. After several long, silent   
  
moments, he slowly opened his eyes to see why his cheek wasn't stinging.  
  
--Soujiro's POV--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misao stood there, holding her hands to her lips, her face flushed a lovely shade of pink. Kami-sama she looked so pretty.   
  
Wait, what am I thinking?(he is panicking slightly). Her eyes seemed glazed over, like she was just staring off into space.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She stood there, her hands touching her lips, staring off as if she could see through the walls, and Soujiro. Her face felt   
  
very hot. And Soujiro was staring at her. Why was he staring at her like that? And what the hell just happened? She had no   
  
clue how to feel about this. Should she be mad? Happy? Sad? Oh, she was so confused. Why had he done that?  
  
Did he do that just to calm her down? Or did he really want to kiss her? Did he....did he love her? Did Soujiro really,   
  
truely love her? Honestly, she didn't know how she felt about him...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Both were so lost in their own thoughts, they didn't notice the door knob turn. At least, Soujiro didn't until the door was   
  
pushed against him. He moved out of the way as Yahiko stumbled in. "Merry Christmas, Yahiko"Soujiro managed, and his voice   
  
snapped Misao out of her thoughts. Yahiko smirked. He turned to Soujiro. "Hey, did you finally make a move? Why's she got her  
  
hands to her lips?"he questined.  
  
Soujiro blushed furiously, and Misao walked up behind Yahiko. She whacked him upside the head. "None of your buisiness,   
  
Yahiko-CHAN"she said, shoving him out the door and slamming it in his face. With that she walked over to th couch and col-  
  
lapsed. "Well? Shall we open our Christmas presents?"she asked. He nodded dumbly. He still wasn't sure that had really hap-  
  
pened, thought the look on Misao's face(which was still slightly pink)should have told him it had. "You first"she said.  
  
He walked over to the tree and pulled out the present he hadn't wrapped. Slowly, he untied the bow. Then the paper. He looked  
  
back and forth from Misao to the sheath. 'You don't have to be strong to live'it said in fancy lettering. On the other side   
  
it said 'You just need a good sword'. He didn't care about that side, but that first one...how had she known? 'Who cares'he   
  
thought. "Arigatou, Misao-chan"he said happily. "Do you...do you like it?"she had almost said 'do you like me'. "Hai, I do   
  
Misao-chan"Soujiro responded. "Your turn"he added.  
  
Misao picked up her present, and carefully unwrapped it. Inside it was another box, long and thin. Curiously, she opened it.   
  
She opened it to reveal a large, shining emerald on a golden chain. And on either side of it was an 'M'bead. "The M's stand   
  
for Makimichi Misao"he said,"Do you like it?".  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. She hugged him tightly. "Arigatou, Sou-kun. Thank you so much. It's beautiful"she   
  
whispered. "You're welcome, Misao. I'm glad you like it"Soujiro said. 'You have no clue how glad I am you like it'he thought.  
  
She let go, reluctantly, and looked at the necklace again. Then she sniffed at the air. "Oooh, what smells so good?"she asked.  
  
Soujiro walked into the kitchen saying"Stay there, Misao-chan". He came back a few minutes later with cookies.  
  
"Take one"he said, motioning to them. Misao looked at them. Shaped like little men, with chocolate chip buttons and frosting   
  
and such. He'd even put her name on one! She took the one with her name in white icing, closed her eyes, and took a bite.   
  
Soujiro waited hopefully. Slowly, she chewed it. "Mmmmmmm"she whipered,"This is delicious Sou-kun. You must have been up all   
  
night making these!". He scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"Well, um..."he tried to find a way to say it. "Oh, you were up all night making these cookies weren't you? Sou-kun, you   
  
didn't have to do that for me! You must be exhausted, Sou-kun!"she fussed. "Come on, you should get some sleep now!"she   
  
insisted. He shook his head. "Really, Misao, I'm alright. I'm just fine"he defended. "Well, if you say so..."she gave in.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misao sat on the couch, leaning her head on Soujiro's shoulder, eating the gingerbread cookies he'd made. "Sou-kun? Why did   
  
you stay up all night making these cookies for me?"she whispered into the silence. "Well, er, I just....wanted to do some-  
  
thing nice for the holidays. I knew you'd like these, and I wanted it to be a surprise"he tried to explain.  
  
She looked at him. He looked at her. "....thanks, Sou-kun"she said, just loud enough to hear. "...you're welcome, Misao-  
  
chan"he whispered. She closed her eyes, he started to lean in. After a minute, he pulled away. When he did, she looked up. No  
  
mistletoe.  
  
She looked at him inquiringly, as if her eyes asked for her "Why?". He turned away. "Gomen...."he said, getting up to leave.   
  
"I shouldn't have done that...."he grabbed his coat and walked out the door, he needed some time to think. Misao stared after  
  
him, very confused. When the door shut and she couldn't hear his soft, padding footsteps any longer, she collapsed on the   
  
couch. If life was complicated before, it was certainly much more complicated now.  
  
"Why'd you have to make things so complicated?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
kay-san: would that be considered a cliffie? *shrugs* well, anyways, I hope you liked that chapter. Wow, I've been writting   
  
a lot lately, ne? This is the 5th chapter i've written in less than 2 weeks! *grins* I'll work on more later. 


	9. Prayin For Daylight

Fanfiction.net  
  
Losing Grip  
  
Chapter 9-Prayin' for Daylight  
  
Kay-san: Minna! Well, I've gotten half a chapter done on my other RK fic, but I was listening to the radio as I went to sleep  
  
the other night and got this great idea. And thanks for all the reviews, Minna-san! I love ya! lol.  
  
Aiya! Gomen, I forgot my disclaimers! I don't own any of these characters, because if I did, Sano, Aoshi, and Sou-kun would   
  
be mine. I'm a greedy little girl, but I can't help it! Ya gotta love the bishies! (Kenshin would belong to my friend Ria)  
  
--Next Day-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misao woke up, rolled over on the bed, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Ugh...so sleepy..."she groaned. She took a mom-  
  
ent to look around the room. Same as she left it. Wait- what was that? A paper, there by the window. Curiously, she walked   
  
over and picked it up. She read the little note.  
  
Misao,  
  
Meet me at Keita's Kareoke Bar at noon today.  
  
Please.  
  
Misao was, well, to be blunt, surprised. The letter was typed, so she didn't know who it was from. They hadn't signed. 'I   
  
wonder who it could be from? Maybe Sou-kun wants to go sing again? Or...no. NO, there wasn't a chance. It couldn't be....'  
  
'.........could it?'  
  
--Kareoke Bar, Lunch---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misao sat impatiently, waiting for whoever it was to arrive. They had reserved a table for her, whoever it was. Just another   
  
five minutes 'til noon...  
  
--Aoshi's POV----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Standing there backstage, he looked calm and relaxed to anyone, everyone. But inside, he was panicking. Had she come? Would   
  
she laugh at him, for this? Did she feel the same way? Or had he lost her, to that boy. That-that tenken. So many questins   
  
on his mind. And he didn't have the answer to any of them. He recalled that saying 'Only time will tell'. Feh. Though he   
  
might seem it, Aoshi wasn't very patient, not really.  
  
And he was feeling all kinds of things. Worried-that she might not feel the same-Annoyed-he hated being infront of crowds.   
  
But above all that, he felt Scared. He, Shinomori Aoshi, ex-Okashira of the great Oniwabanshuu, was afraid. And all because   
  
of a raven-haired, green-eyed girl. But-he couldn't really call her a girl anymore, could he?  
  
Anyway, he was afraid. Afraid she'd laugh at him. Afraid she wouldn't even show up. Afraid that she might, rather than laugh,  
  
say she was sorry. What Shinomori Aoshi hated most was being pittied. He couldn't stand it. That sypathetic look in her eyes,  
  
if that's what happened, it would drive him insane. So, needless to say, he almost turned and left. Almost.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The music started, the curtains rose. And standing there, in the middle of the stage, microphone in hand, was. Aoshi. Misao   
  
covered her hands as not to let out a startled gasp. Her eyes had widened to about the size of saucers in surprise. She had   
  
thought that there was no way that note would be from him. But then he started singing.  
  
"I don't want to spend another lonely night  
  
ooooooo  
  
I've got the lights turned up  
  
The door is locked, the bedroom TV's on~  
  
Doing the only thing that gets me through the night  
  
Since you've been gone  
  
Prayin' for daylight waiting for that morning sun~  
  
So I can act like my whole life ain't going wrong  
  
Baby come back to me, I swear I'll make it right  
  
Don't make me spend another lonely night  
  
Prayin' for daylight~  
  
I made a bad miscalculation  
  
Betting you would never leave  
  
'Cause if you're getting on with your new life  
  
Then where does that leave me  
  
Prayin for daylight~  
  
Prayin for daylight  
  
Hoping that I didn't wait too long  
  
That this is just the dark before the dawn~  
  
  
  
Deep in my heart I know   
  
That you love me as much as I love you  
  
And that you must be lying somehwere  
  
Looking up to heaven too~  
  
Prayin' for daylight  
  
I don't want to spend another lonely night  
  
I don't want to spend another lonely night  
  
Prayin' for daylight"  
  
When the song ended, green met blue. His eyes locked onto hers, an almost pleading look in those icy blue depths. Misao   
  
looked away. She had to. She couldn't look at him. Then, he was right infront of her-he'd jumped from the stage-and his eyes.  
  
Oh, she could feel him staring at her with those big, blue eyes. Slowly, caitiously, she looked up.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Makimachi Misao. Please. Please tell me I haven't lost you"he whispered, watching for her reaction.  
  
(should I end this here? no, I won't. It's too short. Alright,sorry for stalling *dodges random items* sheesh! I said sorry!)  
  
Her eyes filled with tears, and they rolled down her cheeks, despite her trying to keep them from doing so. She choked back a  
  
sob before she said, in a shaky, broken voice,"A-aoshi, you don't know how long I've waited to hear those words...".  
  
And he thought 'Aoshi? Only...Aoshi....oh God, please no. Don't tell me she loves him. Please....'  
  
"I love you Aoshi, but you took too long. I got tired of waiting, Aoshi. I hope you understand. Gomen nasai. I really am   
  
sorry. Onegai, don't make yourself miserable. I don't want that. Find someone else. Gomen nasai, Aoshi-sama. Ja ne". And with  
  
that, she got up and started toward the door.  
  
He grabbed her wrist, turned her around to face him. "Please Misao, don't do this to me. Don't leave me. Don't..."he said,   
  
something sparkled from the light. Wa-was Aoshi crying?! She turned her head away. "Aoshi, I'm sorry. Don't make this any   
  
harder on me than it already is...I don't want to hurt you. Please let me go"She said, trying no reason with him. He let go   
  
and followed her outside.  
  
"Is that how it is?! Is it, Misao?! You're just going to walk away?! Wakatte Itahazu"he shook his head. He pounded the side   
  
of his fist into the wall. "Wakatte Itahazu...."he muttered. Aoshi sunk to the ground. Misao stood there, watching. "Well?!"  
  
he growled. "What are you waitning for?! Go! Go and live you life! If you don't love me, just leave me alone Misao! From now   
  
on, I don't know you. I never did. Sayonara"by now he had stood up, dusted off, and was glaring at her.  
  
"Wait...wait Aoshi. One more thing, before I am earased from your memory forever"Misao whispered. She walked over to him,   
  
stood and faced him. Then she leaned up and forward on her toes. She kissed him, quickly on the lips, and rushed off back to   
  
her apartment. He stared after her, then strode quickly as a flash back to him room in the dojo.  
  
He sat on his futon, and thought about what she had said. About waiting too long, about being sorry, about everything. And a   
  
single, sparkling tear rolled down his face. It rolled down his chin and fell to the futon. Most people wouldn't even hear   
  
the noise it made. But the room was so quiet to him, he could hear a tear drop. And he could hear a heart break. His heart.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kay-san: Do you think I overdid it? I'm sorry if I did. I wanted to get a really deep, angsty-ness to this chapter. Nani?!   
  
You acctually thought I'd make it one of those happily-ever-after stories?! *laughs* Me?! Never! I LIVE for angst, people!  
  
Should I make this the end of this story, and write the rest as a sequal? Or should I just continue on as I am? Let me know  
  
what you think of this all please! Oh, hai, before I forget:  
  
Ai Shiteru: I love you  
  
Onegai: please  
  
Gomen Nasai: I'm sorry (gomen is sorry)  
  
Ja Ne: Goodbye  
  
Wakatte Itahazu: I should have known  
  
Sayonara: Goodbye(for a very long time, years, or forever) 


End file.
